


High Kicks

by WoahAut



Series: Cheer For Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Cheerleader!Tsukishima, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Football, Getting Together, Jock!Kuroo, Karasuno Family, M/M, Nekoma, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahAut/pseuds/WoahAut
Summary: A Haikyuu!! college AU where Kuroo plays college football and Tsukishima is a cheerleader.





	1. Chapter 1

There are few things Kei is absolutely certain of in life, the first is that no matter how skewed their actions may seem, Akiteru and his mom love him. The second is that Dinosaurs were the greatest thing to ever happen to the planet Earth and the third is that Tadashi Yamaguchi worries entirely too much. Which will probably, most definitely, lead to premature greying and a shortened lifespan.

“But Tsukki this isn’t just football its _college_ football, and not just _any_ college it's”

“Johsai University the highest-ranking school in its division.”

“Exactly! They’ve got this kicker, Semi Eita, and Tsukki you won’t believe how amazing he is, oh man, last season he didn’t miss a single field goal and their returner Nishinoya is just”

Kei tunes out the rest of his friend's words having heard them all before, choosing instead to study him closely. His eyes are shining bright with excitement but his fidgeting hands and rambling tell Kei just how nervous he really is. They’re supposed to be playing the new Mortal Kombat game that Tadashi got for his birthday. Kei had gotten up extra early to come over to his house this morning but he was greeted at the front door by an out of breath Tadashi holding an opened envelope. He’d been accepted into his top choice for college so here they are sprawled out across his bedroom floor, well Kei is sprawled. He’s lying on his stomach a pillow pressed against his chest while Tadashi sits cross-legged leaning against the bed across from him.

Kei pushes himself into a sitting position tucking his pillow into his lap and placing a hand on Tadashi's shoulder drawing his attention to himself, “Breathe Tadashi.”

It isn’t that Kei doesn’t understand his friend's anxiety because he does. They had worked hard to get to this point, countless hours of studying and late-night practices have led to this moment. They had spent almost twelve hours in the library towards the end of second year pouring over college applications and practice entry exams. Neither of their families is well-off enough to afford to send them to college without some sort of financial aid and the number of scholarship essays they’d had to write made the process just that much more draining. Graduation is just two months away now and the acceptance letters are pouring in. It seems like all their classmates and teachers can talk about are their plans for the future. Quite frankly, Kei finds the whole ordeal exhausting.

Tadashi's face is bright red, “Sorry Tsukki, it’s just Semi is so good I don’t know how I can compete with that?”

Kei sighs, it’s clear to him now that Mortal Kombat will have to wait, “It’s stupid to worry so much, for starters Semi isn’t your competitor he’s your teammate, you want him to be that good. No one expects you to be on the level of someone two years older than you. There’s also the fact that they offered you a full-ride scholarship. Tadashi, less than one percent of high school kickers get an offer like that so they obviously see potential in you.”

Tadashi's face brightens considerably, “Yeah you’re right! Thanks a lot, Tsukki!”

“Whatever, can we play Mortal Kombat now or what?”

Tadashi moves to turn his PlayStation on tossing Kei his favorite controller, “But you know… Semi got a full ride too.”

“Shut up Tadashi.”

Tadashi laughs, effortlessly catching the pillow thrown his way before tossing it back, “Sorry Tsukki.”

They play videogames in relative silence aside from the occasional insult or curse for the next few hours. It's as Kei is preparing to leave that Tadashi asks the question he’s been bracing himself to hear all day. “So Tsukki… what are your plans for next year?”

Kei makes a show of pulling his shoes on, opening the door and stepping outside before turning back to face his friend with one hand still on the doorknob, “Hmm?”

Tadashi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, obviously worried about overstepping some boundary or breaching a sore subject. Kei doesn’t blame him, he was the one who had insisted on being so tight-lipped about his future after all. It’s just that Kei doesn’t see any point in making a big deal out of things like this.

To Kei college is just another chapter in life, something people encourage you to do so that you can pretend to know what you want out of life and hope that a piece of paper will really guarantee you some sort of career in a failing job market. At least that's what Kei has been telling himself. It’s an excuse really to hide his real worries and self-doubts behind. Not to mention, Kei would never admit he was actually looking forward to the next four years of studying by his best friend's side.

A smirk slips onto his face, Tadashi stands at the top of the small step in his entryway looking down at him, “Oh, I accepted a scholarship offer from Johsai weeks ago. You’re looking at an official member of the Johsai University Cheerleading Squad.”

He pulls the door shut cutting off Tadashi’s cry of surprise but it takes less than ten seconds for him to recover and yank it open. Ten seconds is all Kei needs to be halfway down his street,

“Tsukki! Hey! Get back here!”

*

~

*

Yamaguchi chases him down and forces him to explain that _yes_ he was scouted by the same school as him and _yes_ he was offered a partial sports scholarship to join their cheerleading team as a Base. _Yes, of course,_ he accepted and_ no_ he is not looking forward to moving four hours away from home mostly because he doesn't really want to pack up his belongings and lug them all the way there but _yes, of course,_ he plans on dorming with Tadashi. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but he already has the request form filled out and saved on his computer, now that Tadashi has been accepted all that's left to do is submit it.

Three weeks before classes are set to start Kei finds himself standing next to his mom and Akiteru, who had insisted on helping him move into the dorms, waiting in one of the longest lines Kei has ever encountered. He and a good portion of other incoming Freshman are gathered in Johsai University's indoor gymnasium making their way to each individual stop on their freshman checklist.

The day starts off mild enough, he and Tadashi have spent the better part of the past two days loading the Yamaguchi family car with everything they may need to last them until winter break. Akiteru and Yamaguchi-San take the car while Kei, Tadashi, and their mothers catch the train early that morning. Everything is sorted according to last names and Kei's been placed into group O-U while Tadashi is in V-Z so the six of them meet up on campus to have a quick breakfast before going their separate ways. Everything goes downhill from there, so far Kei has spent an hour in the business office ironing out the details as to why his scholarships aren't showing up on his billing statement only to be informed after twenty additional minutes of searching through records that he will need to see finance first to verify some details with them before his business representative can access his information. Of course, the only way to see finance is to first go through every other stop on his checklist including waiting in this seemingly never-ending line to have his picture taken for his school ID.

A pamphlet is thrust into his line of vision as his mom points excitedly with a manicured nail, "Oh look Kei, honey it says here there's a pep rally later this week to help get you Freshman involved with on-campus activities and clubs!"

Kei fights the temptation to both roll his eyes and pull his headphones on, "I'm already in a club mom."

"And thank fuck for that!" Akiteru chimes in before flinching away from their mother's swat, "Ow, I'm just saying! If this is what the line for early move-in is like can you imagine what it will be like when the rest of his class gets here?"

He's right of course, all student-athletes and anyone in Honor courses arrive back to school a week earlier than everyone else because of their practice and course schedules, to maintain order its done one day at a time chronologically starting with the Honors students so of course, the freshman team members are the last to move-in on Friday. Next week marks the start of Freshman orientation week when this gymnasium will be even more crowded than it is now and the week after that everyone else returns.

His mom turns her attention back to him, "I don't just mean cheerleading, which is a sport not a club, Kei this is college you need to make the most of your experience here. Make new friends, join a club that doesn't involve putting strain on your body for hours on end, go to a party and I don't know get drunk?"

This time Kei does roll his eyes, "I'm eighteen, are you encouraging underage drinking?"

Akiteru's grin is wicked, "Sounds like it to me bro and on a dry campus no less, way to parent mom"

She throws her hands in the air exasperated, "Honestly there's no winning with you two."

Before Kei can respond they reach the front of the line and the upperclassman manning the table asks him to step forward with his checklist in hand. He passes her the slip of paper and turns to take his seat in front of the camera. Only the stool is still occupied, there's someone sitting on it leaning over to look at his picture on the camera screen and speaking animatedly to the photographer,

"Oh man, I really appreciate you doing this for me! I had no idea until today that upperclassmen needed to retake their ID pictures this year."

"Yeah, apparently the school is using a new ID system so the old cards won't work to let you into buildings or anything."

"Guess when they say to check your email over break they really mean it huh? Good thing my roommate mentioned it!" They share a few more words and a laugh and then the guy on the stool is standing up his face fully visible to Kei.

A grin stretches across his face, "Sorry bro didn't mean to take so long, it's all yours!"

And Kei's mind goes completely blank because,

_ Holy shit that has got to be the worst hair he's ever seen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It should be illegal for someone to have hair as ridiculous as his and still be hot as hell."

He's staring, Kei faintly registers his mom saying she and Akiteru will be waiting by the next table but he finds himself unable to look away from the boy in front of him. He's still grinning easily, dressed in a simple T-shirt stretched across broad shoulders and gym shorts with running shoes, the outfit isn't totally horrendous all things considered but his hair, _God_, his hair.

_ So familiar, I know what it is, it’s on the tip of my tongue._

The smile drops and is replaced by a look of confusion as Kei continues to stare, unmoving, “Hey, you ok?”

“A Great Horned Owl.”

“What?”

Kei had definitely not intended to say those words out loud but the relief he feels at finally putting together what the boy's hair resembles is greater than his own embarrassment, “Your hair, it looks like a Great Horned Owl.”

And it does, it stands straight up on his head, grey with black dye streaking through it and combined with his golden eyes the boy looks like the human personification of the bird.

The boys face lights up, “Oh man, my roommate says that too! I’m not complaining I mean owls are so cool, they’re like master hunters and that whole thing they do with their neck, straight out of the exorcism and-”

Kei cuts him off moving to step around him, “It looks ridiculous, and you’re holding up the line.”

The boys face visibly falls but Kei can't bring himself to apologize because frankly, it should be illegal for someone to have hair as ridiculous as his and still be hot as hell. So he doesn't, he watches from his seat on the stool as the boy pouts skulking away and he definitely doesn't stare at his ass from the corner of his eye as he goes.

~

*

~

The rest of check-in goes by smoothly and now it's time to say goodbye to his mom and Akiteru. 

"You're sure you've got everything?" This is the third time she's asked in the last ten minutes.

"Yeah mom I'm sure and if I don't I'll make do until fall break, you know less than two months from now when I'll be home to visit."

Her smile is watery as she pulls him into a hug no doubt to hide the fact that she's two seconds away from crying... again.

Akiteru laughs, "Ma it's fine trust me! if Kei needs anything I'm only an hour away, I'll keep an eye on him. That goes for you too Tadashi" he calls looking over to where the Yamaguchi family is having their own tearful goodbye.

Kei sighs pulling away, "It's getting late if you don't leave now Akiteru will miss the next train out and you guys have a long drive ahead of you."

She nods, "Well as long as you're sure you'll be ok"

"I am"

"Ok, be safe I love you"

"Love you too mom."

It takes another five minutes for them to leave and Kei lets out a gust of air as he throws himself backward onto his bed. The room was mostly unpacked and organized thanks to the combined efforts of their family but despite seeing Tadashi's pro football posters on the wall and his own favorite fuzzy blanket spread across the couch Kei knew it would take a while for this place to feel like home.

"Don't get too comfortable, you don't wanna miss your meeting."

Kei groans, "Ugh don't remind me."

The first squad meeting of the semester was scheduled for five o'clock that evening. Based on the email sent out by the captain, someone named Sugawara, it would just be an information briefing on the schedule and things like that but Kei really doesn't feel like dragging his ass out of bed.

"Oh don't act like you're not excited to meet your new squad." Tadashi laughs from where he's sitting on his own bed

Kei _is_ excited, after graduation he was too old to actively participate in his high school training camps but as an incoming freshman he also wasn't eligible to participate in the college training camp over the summer, some rule about being a collegiate level athlete for at least one semester in order to ensure money isn't spent on food and lodging for someone who isn't even cut out to join the team full time. So, he'd spent the summer assistant coaching his former teammates just to stay in shape, Johsai University cheer team has been nationally ranked for over a decade and Kei has long since abandoned his belief that cheerleading is nothing more than a way to past his time. He's looking forward to the feel of turf under his soles, the pure white light of stadium lighting beaming down, the smell of overpriced, greasy food and the chaotic sounds of football fans filling the air.

There aren't words to describe what he's feeling right now so instead, he settles on, "They just better be as good as everyone says they are."

"I'm sure they will be."

"What time is your meeting?"

"Hmm, not 'til four." 

His leg is bouncing rapidly, a nervous tick of his that gives away his unspoken anxiety about meeting the team, Kei watches it go for a few moments before speaking quietly, "That's not for another hour and a half. Wanna grab lunch from Evans and play Smash Bros?"

Tadashi's smile was soft, "Yeah sounds good."

They walk to Evans where the main dining hall is located in relative silence aside from a few excited gasps from Tadashi at things like the Johsai Stadium and the giant bronze statue of the Jaguar mascot. The dining hall is fairly empty when they arrive, most of the students on campus will already be busy with practices or setting up their dorms. They grab a bottle of water each and make their way to the line.

"Oh yeah, this girl in the check-in line was telling her friend how on the weekends in the winter Evans does hot pots! I'm so looking forward to that but today I think I'll settle for some Unagi. What are you gonna get Tsukki?"

Kei directs his answer to the woman behind the counter, "Pork cutlet bowl to-go, please"

He watches as she meticulously scoops rice, meat, and veggies into a cardboard container and passes it over before grabbing two pairs of chopsticks and some napkins while Tadashi receives his own meal.

"Let's hurry back, I want to get at least three rounds of kicking your ass in before you leave."

"So mean Tsukki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of kudos this story has gained in the past 24 hours blows my mind like I was hoping for 2 max, I cry. Also, this is like super un-betaed so if anyone knows of someone who may want to help me with that let a girl know! Anyways please enjoy and thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei watches as a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair shoves an entire yakitori into her mouth pulling the skewer out clean while reaching for another. A tall boy with black hair is standing in front of an equally tall brunette bending over into one of the deepest bows Kei has ever witnessed. The brunette for his part is smirking wickedly while demanding the slightly shorter guy with light brown hair standing next to him take a photo of him. There’s a boy with shockingly orange hair who doesn’t even look old enough to be in college bouncing from group to group asking questions excitedly.

Kei is nervous, it's not a feeling he's unfamiliar with but it usually comes with the sight of seeing a flyer start to wobble or the players on the field taking a knee. Kei can honestly say he's never been nervous over the prospect of meeting new people, his own sense of self-assuredness and stubborn pride have prevented it in the past. In just a few short minutes though he will be meeting his new squad, the people he'll spend the next four years cheering alongside on the squad that's won Collegiate Level Nationals the past three years. He’s hesitating outside the door of the room where they’re meant to be meeting in five minutes.

“Are you here for the meeting?”

Kei snaps his head around, the guy standing next to him has silky looking grey hair and a beauty mark under his eye. A soft smile graces his face and Kei nods quickly vaguely recognizing him from tryouts last month before opening the door and stepping inside.

It’s complete and utter chaos inside, the squad is spread out in groups around the room. There are chairs forming a loose circle in the center of the room but most people are standing with plates of snacks from the table in the corner in their hands. Kei watches as a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair shoves an entire yakitori into her mouth pulling the skewer out clean while reaching for another. A tall boy with black hair is standing in front of an equally tall brunette bending over into one of the deepest bows Kei has ever witnessed. The brunette for his part is smirking wickedly while demanding the slightly shorter guy with light brown hair standing next to him take a photo of him. 

There’s a boy with shockingly orange hair who doesn’t even look _old _enough to be in college bouncing from group to group asking questions excitedly. He steps backward and nearly trips over the bowing boy but he straightens up quickly turning away from the brunettes and reaches out to grab carrot top by the collar shaking him soundly while demanding he, “sit down somewhere you dumbass!”

Kei turns to his right and sees a petite girl with short hair practically shaking in fear as a pretty girl wearing glasses speaks to her. Kei gets a sudden urge to go home and take a nap.

”Oh man, this is a mess.”

Kei had almost forgotten about the male who’d walked in with him but he watches as he steps into the center of the circle of chairs and raises his hands to cup his mouth,

”HELLO! COULD EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A SEAT HERE IN THE CIRCLE?”

A hush falls across the room momentarily and then there’s the sound of sixteen people rushing to grab their plates and drinks and find a seat. Kei grabs the seat closest to him and to his utter horror is flanked by the carrot top on one side and the bowing boy on the other. 

The silver-haired guy stays standing in the center with his hand on his hip. 

”Thanks, everybody! I’m Sugawara Kōshi, Captain of the Johsai cheerleaders A Squad.

_ Oh, so this is who sent out the email. _

“We still have a few minutes before the meeting officially starts so to begin, I'd like to take roll, when I call your name raise your hand and say “here” please.”

There are murmurs of agreement as Sugawara produces a clipboard from seemingly nowhere and clicks his pen,

”Hinata?”

Carrot tops hand shoots up, “Here!”

“Kageyama?”

Bowing boy raises his hand and says here with a lot less enthusiasm. 

“Kuribayashi?”

A petite girl sitting directly across from Kei raises her hand politely. 

Sugawara grins, “Good to see our freshman this year are punctual.”

There’s an exasperated call of, “It was one time!” from somewhere in the circle. 

“Michimiya? Misaka? Miyanoshita?”

A trio of here’s. 

“Nametsu? Oikawa?”

The smirking brunette raises his hand, “Present and accounted for Mr. Refreshing!” 

“Shimizu, Shirofuku and Suzumeda”

The pretty girl with glasses raises her hand and from this angle, Kei can see she has a beauty mark too.

“Tsukishima?”

Kei raises his hand and calls out a soft here.

“Alright, so that just leaves Yachi, Yahaba, and Yaku.”

Another trio of here’s 

“Did I miss anyone? Everyone heard their name called? Perfect, we can get started.”

He flips a page on his clipboard, “We scheduled this meeting to go over some basic information such as schedules, roles within the squad and goals for the season. Why don’t we start by introducing ourselves and maybe saying your major or something interesting about yourself?”

_Ugh icebreakers _

“I’ll start as I said earlier, my name is Sugawara, I’m squad Captain and a junior studying Elementary Education.”

The pretty girl with glasses goes next, she’s a junior, Vice-Captain, studying Business Administration and prefers to go by Kiyoko. Kei listens closely and learns a lot of things, Oikawa and Kageyama were on the same team in junior high and Kageyama learned everything he knows as a spotter from the elder. Hinata and Kageyama were scouted from the same high school and are apparently one of the best flyer and spotter combos their former squad ever produced. 

When it’s his turn he says, “I’m Tsukishima and I’m studying pre-med.”

“Alright, let’s go over positions. This year's spotters are me, Oikawa, Kiyoko, and Kageyama. Shirofuku, Michimiya, Yaku, Misaki, Suzumeda, Tsukishima, Yahaba and Nametsu as bases. Hinata, Yachi, Miyanoshita, and Kuribayashi as flyers. First practice is tomorrow at 8 am, we’ll use this time to get accustomed to everyone’s skill level. After tomorrow we will have 3 pm practice Monday, Wednesday, Friday and strength training at 6 am Tuesdays and Thursdays. The first game of the season is September 14th so we have a lot of work to get done over the next three weeks. As per school policies, all squad members must maintain a GPA of 2.5 or higher to continue participating in school athletics. You can not miss any practices the first month of school because in order to perform at games you must have at least 9 practices under your belt and that’s the exact number we have time for. After the first game, you may only miss one practice a month unless special circumstances are granted. All missed practices and suspected injuries must be reported to either myself, Kiyoko or Coach Takeda who is also our academic advisor and therefore will be the first to know if your grades slip. For this first week, we’ll be doing practices in the indoor gymnasium because they're still returfing the football field but after that, we should be good to practice outside. Any questions?”

Michimiya raises her hand, “Are we performing at the pep rally next week?”

“Oh shoot thanks for reminding me because I almost forgot. All the upperclassmen are for sure. No stunts outside of tumbling as all our flyers this year are freshmen and they're meant to be at the pep rally. So, I'm thinking we’ll just reuse one of our routines from summer training camp. Practice and game schedule will be out sometime tomorrow, I’ll be sure to email it to you all. I’m putting this contact sheet on the table by the door feel free to eat and mingle before you go but please make sure you check to ensure all the information on this is correct before you leave. Thank you for coming.” 

Kei stands along with everyone else and makes his way to Sugawara and the contact sheet.

"Here you go, does everything look correct?"

Kei scans the paper seeing his name, cell phone number, school email, and emergency contact, "Yeah it is."

"Perfect! Congrats again on making the squad it's good to have you."

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow Tsukishima."

Sugawara is pretty too Kei decides, looking at his smile, it’s unfair for him to look like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a beast to write I'm not gonna lie. There you have it, folks, all 16 of the Johsai cheerleaders! More plot-centric aspects to be introduced shortly and uhhh maybe some more Bokuto and the introduction of Kuroo coming up...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The university they attend has adopted the international way of starting school in the fall and finishing in the spring so it is currently the end of August aka the start of fall in this story, which is when football season takes place.

Kei takes his time walking back to the dorms, the days will be getting shorter soon but for now, the sun is just barely setting casting long shadows around him. A group of boys run past him in matching sweats _Johsai Cross Country_ proudly displayed across their backs. He reaches the door to his dorm just as the first street light blinks on. Tadashi is already in their room sorting through a box neatly labeled _Toiletries_, he looks up as Kei comes in.

“Hey, Tsukki you’re back early!”

  
Kei follows his line of sight to the digital clock on his desk that reads 5:45pm in red.

  
“Yeah, it was just informational.”

  
“Well, how was it?”

  
Kei toes his shoes off and aligns them neatly by the door, “Informative.”

  
“Tsukki, you know that’s not what I meant. What’s the squad like? Is it very big?”

  
“Only A squad was at this meeting but there’s sixteen of us.”

  
Tadashi’s mouth drops a little, “Sixteen in A squad alone? This team must be massive.”

  
Kei shrugs making sure to avoid Tadashi’s growing pile of bathroom essentials on the way to his bed, “I don’t really know. The Captain, Sugawara, didn’t actually say how many squads we have.”

  
“And?”

  
Kei rolls his eyes flopping down face first on his bed and burying his face in a pillow, “The team was… lively.”

  
“Lively?”

  
“To say the least. What about you, how was your meeting.”

  
It’s an obvious deflection but Tadashi lets it slide. His entire face lights up as he finally pushes the box aside.

  
“Oh man Tsukki it was great! I mean it was just the boring informational stuff for us too but the team, oh man there’s this one running back, Iwaizumi, I think you’d get along great he’s so snarky and dry. Oh and Nishinoya he’s our returner he’s so amazing Tsukki, he holds the national collegiate record for returns right now but he’s apparently a really great running back even though he’s kinda short. Him and Tanaka, our right tackle, are a riot!”

  
Kei listens patiently as Tadashi goes on for another ten minutes excitedly rambling about teammates Kei will probably never meet let alone actually remember the names of.

  
“Man I’m just really excited for the season to start.”

  
“I’m just ready for it to be over already.”

He winces as a towel smacks him over the head, “You are such a liar Tsukki.”

He reaches up and yanks the offending fabric off his head holding it out to the other, “Says you.”

  
Kei can practically feel his eye roll as he snatches the towel back and announces, “I’m too pooped to go down for dinner.”

  
He turns his head slightly to face Tadashi, "Me too, breakfast tomorrow?"

  
Tadashi shakes his head, "Sorry Tsukki, the teams got mandatory morning workouts at six, reserves aren't technically required to go but I think I better.”

  
“Don’t know why they wouldn’t want everyone there anyways, there’s no guarantee you’ll all be benched the entire season.”

  
Tadashi shrugs, “Well I hope not at least.”

  
“You won’t be.”

  
Tadashi gathers up a few things from his toiletry pile, "I better shower before bed, you coming?"

  
Kei shakes his head, “No, I showered this morning so I’ll just go after practice tomorrow.”

  
“Suit yourself.” Hs slips on his shower shoes and leaves.

  
Kei listens as the lock on the door automatically engages and secretly hopes Tadashi has his key so he won’t have to get up to let him back in. His phone is on the verge of dying so he plugs it in before standing and stretching. He changes quickly into a pair of pajamas and turns the lights off before settling back into bed and picking his phone up. A few taps later his alarm is set for 7:15am and there's soft music flowing through the small speaker on his nightstand. Kei watches the device cycle through various colors for a few minutes before his eyelids grow too heavy to keep open and he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m REAL sorry about the delay. One of my classes is actually offering us the chance to participate in nanowrimo and get at least 25,000 words done as our final this year so I’ve been really focused on that work and not this one. Also sorry this is kind of a filler chapter at less than 700 words I swear I’m gonna pick this story up again. Also ya’ll I just looked at the document where I map out future scenes and Hoemygod I started crying I have a KurooxTsukki scene planned out for much later that is just gonna be so good I can’t wait. Thanks so much for your patience and support!!


	5. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Just wanted to give everyone reading this a quick update and heads up. So I have NOT abandoned this story I am just really swamped with the transition to online classes due to the coronavirus and the fact that I was overseas when it all hit and am still not yet back in the states. I also have been doing a lot of thinking and I’m going to make some major changes to both the cheerleading squad and football team members therefore please do not be alarmed when this story disappears sometime in the next few weeks it will only be temporary I swear!! I am going to leave it up until I finish making the necessary changes and updates and then I will take each chapter down and replace it. Thank you so much for your patience and all the lovely comments, bookmarks, and kudos I have received I really appreciate it. Finally, if you have not checked out my KiriBaku fic “Piece of Your Heart” and that’s a ship you’re interested in please do so! The update schedule on that one will be a little slow for a while while I work on revamping “High Kicks” but after that’s finished I plan to update each fic simultaneously on a weekly basis!! Thank you again!  
~WoahAut


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Just wanted to give everyone reading this a quick update and heads up. So I have NOT abandoned this story I am just really swamped with the transition to online classes due to the coronavirus and the fact that I was overseas when it all hit and am still not yet back in the states. I also have been doing a lot of thinking and I’m going to make some major changes to both the cheerleading squad and football team members therefore please do not be alarmed when this story disappears sometime in the next few weeks it will only be temporary I swear!! I am going to leave it up until I finish making the necessary changes and updates and then I will take each chapter down and replace it. Thank you so much for your patience and all the lovely comments, bookmarks, and kudos I have received I really appreciate it. Finally, if you have not checked out my KiriBaku fic “Piece of Your Heart” and that’s a ship you’re interested in please do so! The update schedule ok that one will be a little slow for a while while I work on revamping “High Kicks” but after that’s finished I plan to update each fic simultaneously on a weekly basis!! Thank you again!  
~WoahAut

**Author's Note:**

> It only took 30 seconds to get this idea in my head but several hours and one big ass excel spreadsheet to fully develop both a cheerleading and football team using only Haikyuu!! characters. Were there tears shed? Maybe.


End file.
